Goodbye
by JBGilroy
Summary: Some goodbyes are heart-breaking. Some goodbyes come too soon. Join Ash as he says his hardest goodbye in his life. (t rating to be safe) (Warning: Character death) (one-shot)


**Warning: character death.**

 **In memory of lost friends.**

 **I don't own pokémon.**

Ash Ketchum was sitting in the pokémon centre. He glanced worriedly at the red light above the double doors to the back of the medical building. He swallowed thickly before dropping his gaze back to his fidgety fingers. He should have realised before. He shouldn't have agreed to that challenge. Pikachu had been giving him electrical shocks for two weeks as well as feeling down. He should have realised before this morning that something was wrong with the electrical mouse. Thankfully the pokémon centre had been close by when Pikachu let off a powerful thunderbolt for no apparent reason before collapsing. Ash rushed to get Pikachu the help he obviously needed. Now, the young trainer was waiting for Nurse Joy to come back with Pikachu and tell him that his pokémon was just fine and in perfect health.

Ash started when the double doors opened without the reassuring jingle. Nurse Joy appeared with a solemn expression.

"Ash Ketchum?" she called carefully. Ash nodded worriedly as he cautiously got to his feet.

"How's Pikachu? Everything's alright right?" Ash questioned fearfully. Nurse Joy sighed sadly and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Ash. Pikachu isn't going to get better. I can take you to it," she revealed gently. Ash staggered back a step in shock. His mind went blank with fear and horror.

"There has to be something I can do. Please! Just-just tell me what to do and I'll do it," Ash exclaimed hopefully as he gathered himself and ran to Nurse Joy, desperation and terror in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ash but there's nothing we can do. Pikachu's electrical sacks have been overcharged for a very long time. That much electricity has put a lot of strain on Pikachu's body. It can't be cured," Nurse Joy replied softly. Ash blinked away tears as his mind raced through the memories he had shared with his best friend. His heart leapt with guilt. When he challenged Brock at the Pewter gym, he used an old waterwheel for a mill to charge up Pikachu's sacks. Pikachu used a bolt of lightning to save them both from a flock of Spearow that first day of their journey. A flock that Ash had angered. And that was just the start of it all. There had been plenty of other times since then.

Ash nodded numbly in response. Nurse Joy dipped her head and led the way into the back of the pokémon centre. She led him to a private room with a bed and a window facing the pokémon centre's battlefield. On the bed lay Pikachu, weak and vulnerable. A lump caught in Ash's throat.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Ash asked gently, inwardly cringing at the question. Pikachu turned to Ash and smiled.

"Pikapi," it whispered weakly. Ash offered his best friend a warm smile, hoping to give the electric mouse comfort and reassurance. Nurse Joy quietly left the pair to carry on with her duties. Ash swallowed thickly before flashing Pikachu another smile.

"Do you need anything Pikachu? I can get you some water. Or food. Anything you want I'll get it," Ash inquired. Pikachu shook his head. Ash nodded stiffly before taking Pikachu's paw in his hand.

"I'm gonna be here for you," Ash promised. Pikachu nodded slowly before yawning and his eyes fluttered shut. Ash sat still for a few minutes before he was certain Pikachu was asleep, but when he was sure, he dropped his face in his free hand and he allowed the tears to finally fall. He sobbed softly, trying to avoid waking Pikachu.

He was going to lose his best friend. Because that was what Pikachu was to him. Pikachu was far more to him than his first pokémon. Pikachu was his partner. His best friend. Ash couldn't imagine waking up and not finding Pikachu beside him. He couldn't imagine battling without Pikachu. He couldn't imagine never feeling that familiar weight on his shoulder as he walked from town to town. Ash tried to take a deep breath but it caught in his throat. How was he going to tell his mother or Professor Oak? His other pokémon were going to be heartbroken. What was he going to do? Should he continue on his journey to become a pokémon master? But it wouldn't be the same without Pikachu. Should he go home and retire from pokémon battles? But he had never wanted anything different for himself. Growing up the only thing Ash had ever wanted to do was train and battle alongside his pokémon, his friends. It had never occurred to him that one day he'd find himself in this situation. He had always thought that Pikachu would always be there with him. But now, the reality that wouldn't be the case was pressing down on Ash.

By the time Pikachu woke up a couple of hours later, Ash had composed himself. Pikachu turned to his trainer and tears welled in the pokémon's eyes. Pikachu loved his trainer and was worried about what Ash would do when Pikachu was gone. Ash was a lot better as a trainer than when Pikachu met the boy, but Ash still had his moments. He could lose confidence, falter and lose his way. Ash depended on his pokémon just as much as his pokémon depended on him for support and help. And Pikachu knew that Ash looked to Pikachu first before any of his other pokémon. And of course, Pikachu didn't want to leave Ash. He was afraid of what was going to happen. After they met, Ash and Pikachu had always been together. Through every challenge. Through every hardship. Through any new place. Pikachu and Ash had been together, no matter what. But Pikachu knew that would not be the case very soon.

"Pikachu? Can I get you anything?" Ash asked, noticing the pokémon was awake. Pikachu blinked away his tears before smiling and shaking his head at his trainer. Ash nodded slightly and fell silent again, uncertain what he should or even what he could do for his best friend. There was nothing coming to mind to make conversation either.

Later that day, as darkness fell, Nurse Joy checked in on the pair. She encouraged Ash to get something to eat while she checked over Pikachu. At first, Ash refused to leave Pikachu's side but eventually Nurse Joy convinced Ash to leave. However Nurse Joy didn't win when she tried to convince Ash to use one of the bedrooms in the pokémon centre for the night. Ash spent the night in a chair beside Pikachu. Ash was plagued by nightmares that night, waking periodically throughout the night in a panic, fearing that he had lost Pikachu, only to find the pokémon sleeping in bed still. Pikachu's soft snores reassured Ash and helped the boy to drift off back to sleep, if only to wake a few hours later from another nightmare.

The next morning was bright and sunny. Bird pokémon sang in the trees. Forest pokémon scampered through dewy grass while searching for their breakfast. Ash woke to find Pikachu awake and gazing out the window sadly.

"Pikachu?" Ash called softly. Pikachu turned to his trainer with a soft smile.

"Pikapi," he retorted quietly.

"How are you feeling? Do want or need anything?" Ash questioned worriedly. Pikachu's smile widened slightly and he shook his head slowly.

"Pika pi chu Pikapi," Pikachu replied calmly. Ash nodded stiffly, a lump lodging itself in his throat again. But Ash swallowed down his inner turmoil, fear and misery. He had to stay strong for Pikachu. Pikachu needed him. They sat in silence for an hour before Ash decided to speak again.

"Pikachu, the day I met you… it was the best day of my life. I know we got ourselves in a ton of trouble that day, but I wouldn't change it for anything. Well… I might change how you got hurt but everything else, I wouldn't," Ash admitted with a sad smile at his pokémon. Pikachu smiled and nodded, he felt the same way.

"We've been so many places since then. Met so many people. Battled so many great battles. I'm glad you were my partner through it all," Ash added as he lifted his gaze from Pikachu to stare out the window unseeingly. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Remember our first battle? Metapod against metapod," Ash chuckled. Pikachu smiled as a tear escaped his eye.

"Our first gym battle. I really was clueless back then. I didn't even understand that you had a type disadvantage against ground or rock types," Ash recalled.

"Our first league. We beat Gary. Although Richie still beat me," Ash resumed, lost in his memories.

"Remember when we met Misty? You wrecked her bike after I borrowed it. Well I stole it really," Ash continued. Pikachu nodded, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You kinda have a knack for wrecking bikes don't ya? You wrecked Misty's bike, Dawn's and May's bikes," Ash commented with sad amusement. Ash shook his head.

"You've always been there for me buddy. Always. I want to be here for you now. You deserve it. I love you," Ash concluded before looking down at Pikachu.

"Pikapi. Pi pika chu," Pikachu muttered before a shuddering breath escaped his mouth and he slumped to one side. Ash gasped fearfully and slammed his hand on a button on the wall, calling Nurse Joy to the room.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!? Please Pikachu! Hold on!" Ash shouted as tears welled in his eyes. Nurse Joy ran into the room.

"Pikachu don't leave me! Please Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as Nurse Joy tugged the boy out of the way and began to check over Pikachu. Ash stood tensely, tears rolling down his face as he tried to stifle his sobs and whispered for Pikachu to be okay. After five minutes, Nurse Joy pulled away for Pikachu and turned off a machine beside the bed meant to monitor the pokemon's electrical levels.

"Ash… I'm sorry. Pikachu's gone," Nurse Joy informed the boy gently. Ash burst into tears as his legs gave out on him. Clumsily he wiped away the tears before stumbling to his feet to return to his seat beside Pikachu. He pulled Pikachu into his arms and hugged the pokémon tightly while sobbing. Slowly the pokémon became lighter and lighter and Pikachu's body dissolved into light that floated up into the air where it dissipated. Ash watched as his best friend disappeared before his eyes until all he was holding was air. Ash dropped his hands into his lap as his tears and sobs renewed. Nurse Joy hovered beside the boy before leaving him to grieve for his best friend.

Later that day, Ash was sitting outside clutching Pikachu's pokéball in his hand as he numbly stared at the battlefield. He had yet to tell anyone back home what had happened. Admitting it out loud felt wrong. Part of Ash was waiting for when he woke up from this nightmare. Waiting for him to wake up in a panic only to find Pikachu alive and well beside him in bed. The other part of him wanted to keep it secret. If no one knew Pikachu was gone, then Ash could pretend that the pokémon wasn't gone. Just not with Ash. But in his broken heart, Ash knew that Pikachu was gone and nothing could bring his best friend back.

"Twerp?" a gruff voice called uncertainly. Ash turned to the voice slowly before glaring furiously at Meowth from Team Rocket.

"What do you want? Where's Jessie and James?" Ash snarled angrily. Pikachu was gone. There was no need for Team Rocket to follow him around anymore. Couldn't those thieves respect that Ash was grieving and leave him alone?!

"Jessie and James are in the forest, readying everything for us to go back to headquarters. And… I only want to talk," Meowth answered softly. Ash's enraged scowl softened as he sighed sadly and dropped his gaze back to Pikachu's pokéball. Meowth took Ash's reaction as the green light to get closer and start talking.

"We're sorry for your loss," Meowth began gently.

"Why do you care?" Ash sniffled, rubbing his eye subtly.

"Look, we may be enemies but we have been there watching you travel and grow as a trainer. We've always rooted for you in the leagues. If things ever got really bad, we put aside our differences and helped each other. You're not a bad kid," Meowth admitted with a shrug. Ash glanced at the pokémon, surprised to hear that Team Rocket had wanted him to succeed.

"Actually, I kinda lied about what I wanted. I'm not gonna do anything but… I spoke to Pikachu yesterday. And I promised to do something," Meowth confessed cautiously. Ash frowned in confusion.

"You were out at the time. Eating I think," Meowth added helpfully.

"Why would Pi- Pikachu ask you to do anything?" Ash asked, his friend's name catching in his throat as tears welled in his eyes.

"Because I'm the only person able to pass on this message. Pikachu had a lot to say to you but couldn't be sure you'd listen or understand. I can translate for you," Meowth answered. Ash stared at Meowth in stunned silence.

Meowth turned to a video camera that Ash hadn't noticed the pokémon holding until now. Meowth turned it on and selected a video he recorded the previous evening. He turned the screen towards Ash and turned up the volume as much as he could.

"Ready?" Meowth prompted. Ash swallowed thickly before nodding. Meowth gave a curt nod and tapped the play button.

Ash stared at the screen as the pokémon centre hospital room appeared with Pikachu in bed, staring at the camera.

"Alright. It's running. Go ahead," Meowth's voice announced on the video.

"Pikapi. Pika pi chu cha Pikachu," Pikachu began.

"Ash. There's so much to say," Meowth translated beside Ash, holding the camera steady for the boy. As Pikachu resumed speaking, Meowth translated for Ash.

"When I first met you, I didn't like you. We both know that. But when I saw how brave you were, how compassionate you were and how much you needed me. I realised… that my first impression was wrong. I thought you were just like any other pushy kid that would force me to obey you. But you're nothing like that. You are the most caring, loving and understanding trainer I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot of trainers. Never change Ash… I can't tell you much it hurts me to know that I'm not going to be there with you for future battles, challenges or when you finally achieve your dream to be a pokémon master. I could go on and say how I know you'll get there and how much these years have meant to me. But I don't have a lot of time. So I'll get to the point. I've asked Meowth to pass on this message for one reason. I know how much you care about me and depend on me for support. I'm worried about you. When I'm gone, I'm worried that you'll lose heart and give up on your dream. I don't want that. I want you to promise me, please Ash, don't give up. Keep going for your dream. For me. Please Ash, promise me," Meowth translated for Ash. Ash gulped thickly before nodding slowly.

"I promise Pikachu," Ash croaked, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

"Done?" Meowth's voice on the video asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Pikapi. Pi pika chu," Pikachu concluded.

"Ash. I love you," Meowth translated as the screen went black.

Ash gave up trying to stop the tears and began crying. Meowth calmly packed away his camera, giving Ash some space and relative privacy. Once Ash had calmed down, Meowth turned to the boy.

"Twerp, free of charge and no strings attached. Can I borrow Pikachu's pokéball?" Meowth requested. Ash blinked in surprise and frowned.

"Why?" Ash inquired suspiciously.

"You want to keep that pokéball right? I want to make it easier for you," Meowth replied evasively.

"Yeah, but why?" Ash pressed.

"Because we feel bad. Alright. We're sad about Pikachu too," Meowth admitted. Ash bit his lip nervously before handing the pokéball to Meowth.

"Please bring it back. That's all I have left," Ash mumbled. Meowth nodded.

"You have my word as a pokémon," Meowth promised before hopping to his feet and leaving Ash alone.

The next day, Ash was ready to move on. He had his backpack on. He glanced back at the pokémon centre. The last place he was with Pikachu, his best friend. Ash blew out a rough sigh as he started walking down the road towards the next town, continuing his journey as he promised Pikachu. As he walked, tears welled in his eyes and his hand came up to his neck. As he promised, Meowth returned Pikachu's pokéball to him, only now it had been modified into a necklace. Now Pikachu's pokéball would remain close to his heart, carrying a reminder of his promise to his best friend.

 **This summer I have lost two pets and over the last year, I have lost four.**

 **One was a dog my family decided to take to the vet to be put to sleep. He was constantly in pain.**

 **Another was a dog my family had since a puppy and she died of old age. I was with her at the time.**

 **So, I wanted to write this one-shot both to get those thoughts and memories out and in remembrance of Tipsy, Smudge, Hallie and Pebbles. (Dog, dog, cat and cat (in case you were wondering).**

 **It is a horrible thing to have a pet die, and it's incredibly difficult to be unable to help your pet when they are on death's door.**

 **Another reason why I wanted to put this on here was because my first fanfic was a pokémon fanfic and it is now two years old.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**

 **Alright, this is getting ridiculous.**

 **I appreciate warnings from other users about potential trolls. However I am not interested in having this story's review being a bitch fight over who is honest, who isn't, who is a troll, who tricked who and so on. I have been warned now and I will keep your warnings in mind.**

 **Next, having done a little research of my own and reading my own St Elmo's Fire review, yes, it was nit-picky but how else are we as writers meant to learn what is good in our writing and what is bad. It is not an order, but a comment saying what could be improved on. It is your choice to take action on what is said. If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen. There are always complainers out there that will want something a certain way.**

 **This story is one of loss and my way of expressing my heartbreak, not a place of you lot to act like children in a schoolyard, coming to me or each other complaining and what someone said to you. Show some respect to the content. I will leave these reviews but further reviews on this subject will be removed unless there is something relevant to this story mentioned.**

 **For anyone completely confused by this, you can look at the reviews.**


End file.
